Diez palabras para Tamaki
by Sambucivox
Summary: Otro reto más impuesto por Naleeh. En esta ocasión el protagonista es nuestro rubio favorito, y el estilo, epistolar y académico.
1. Compás

* * *

**( Documento donado por Yuzuru Suoh para la investigación biográfica sobre Tamaki Suoh. )  
**

* * *

De: fleurdelyslycaon.fr 

Para: piernaslargas.jp

Asunto: (sin asunto)

* * *

9 de abril del 20xx 19:32 pm 

Chéri,

Me alegro de que Tamaki se esté adaptando bien al nuevo colegio. Sabía que haría amigos rápidamente – es igual que tú- pero no esperaba que escogiese a alguien tan sensato como ese tal Kyouya. (...) y sus excursiones. ¡Temo que ese pobre niño se cree una impresión falsa sobre los franceses si pasa demasiado tiempo con Tamaki!

La mudanza (...) ayer sólo quedaba por embalar el piano de cola; tonta de mi, empecé a entonar el cumpleaños feliz. Una parte de mi estaba convencida de que Tamaki me oiría desde tu país del sol. Y entonces me di cuenta de que se había dejado aquí el metrónomo. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Sus dedos sufrían espasmos cada vez que trataba de tocar con él. Un día trató de librarse declamando "que las melodías más hermosas surgen del compás del corazón, no de los pitidos de un _ingenio digital_". Espero que tu madre no se de cuenta de que el único regalo que le hizo a Tamaki se ha quedado en Francia; no creo que se lo tomase demasiado bien, y seguramente (...) falta de disciplina.

Je vous embrasse. (...)


	2. Trópico

**2. TRÓPICO  
**

* * *

**(Documento donado por Haruhi Fujioka para la investigación biográfica sobre Tamaki Suoh)  
**

* * *

Mi adorada hija:

Mi temblorosa mano no es capaz de expresar con tinta el burbujeo de mi sangre al sentir, recibir, gozar de este glorioso Sol del Trópico, tan ardiente y constante como, estoy seguro, el amor que tu plebeyo aunque nobilísimo corazón rebosa por mi.

Tu madre amantísima y tus precoces hermanos arrivaron anoche y no han cesado ni un instante de preguntar por ti. Es cierto que la añoranza de tu discreta presencia no nos permite disfrutar del ocio tan esperado tanto como desearíamos, e incluso el Mar Infinito parece bramar cuando tu inocente y prístina belleza virginal se halla ausente de su orilla besada por las olas.

Así pues, hemos dispuesto que embarques en el vuelo que traerá a nuestros feroces guerreros a esta isla sólo hoyada por los privilegiados pies de los príncipes. Esperamos con anhelo tu llegada,

Tu padre

P.S.-Haruhi, tu número de vuelo es el JP-521T1. Tachibana y dos miembros de la policía privada de los Ootori te escoltarán desde la puerta de tu apartamento hasta el avión. Tus superiores ya han sido avisados del cambio de fecha de tus vacaciones laborales.

Kyouya

* * *

_Notas del equipo de investigación: El sujeto se refiere a sí mismo como "padre" de la destinataria de la postal, a sus amigos Kyouya Ootori y Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin como "madre" e "hijos" respectivamente y a Mitsukuni Haninozuka y Takashi Morinozuka como "feroces guerreros". Es una terminología propia que repetirá en prácticamente toda su correspondencia personal._


	3. Bufanda

**3. BUFANDA**

* * *

_(Extractos de la entrevista a Renge Houshakuji, realizadora, fechada el 9 de marzo del 2025)_

* * *

(...) hasta los dieciséis años en Francia, pero no entré en contacto con el señor Suoh hasta mi llegada a Japón. La primera impresión que me dio, para ser sincera, fue la de un principito más falso que Raito Yagami. 

(...)bailes, cosplays... empecé a tener una vida social, y en gran parte fue gracias a él; aunque en esa época habría quemado mi colección entera de mangas antes que reconocerlo. Y lo único que hacía el pobre era ser extremadamente caballeroso con todas las mujeres. ¡Supongo que me parecía un chico fácil!

(...) El protagonista de Bananotaku Attack está inspirado en esa imagen que tenía de él; concretamente, la escena en la que convence a su amigo a disfrazarse del ídolo virtual de la delegada por su cumpleaños está directamente tomada de la realidad. De hecho, la bufanda roja que viste el amigo fue –¡presten atención, fans del señor Suoh!- adquirida por él mismo en esa época.

(...) No, no se trataba de Haruhi Fujioka. Fujioka era un joven muy sencillo y agradable que jamás se hubiera vengado –¡atención de nuevo, fans de Tamaki-sama!- obligándole a llevar dicha bufanda como única prenda de ropa durante las actividades de invierno del Club.

* * *

_Notas del equipo de investigación:__ La entrevistada nos informó, off-the-record, de que disponía de una extensa colección de material gráfico de su adolescencia. Citó fotografías, películas, doujinshis y dibujos realizados por las admiradoras del sujeto. Convendría considerar a la señorita Houshakuji una de nuestras fuentes de información más importantes._


	4. Aniversario

**4. ANIVERSARIO**

* * *

_(Artículo publicado en la revista OHAYOU!, nº 2897, septiembre 198x)_

* * *

**YUZURU EN PARÍS CON UNA AMIGA MUY CARIÑOSA**

**La matriarca de los Suoh desmiente los rumores de ruptura  
**

* * *

_-por A. Komatsuzawa-_

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh está disfrutando a tope de sus vacaciones estivales; tanto, que parece haberse olvidado por completo de su esposa. Tras pasar unos días en la Costa Azul, el presidente de la conocida cadena hotelera se desplazó a París, dónde se le ha visto paseando en numerosas ocasiones con una atractiva ciudadana francesa. Según nuestras fuentes, esta hermosa joven rubia es descendiente de la casa de Montmorency y la única heredera de una considerable fortuna. 

Mientras tanto, en nuestro propio país, se rumorea que la señora de Suoh se ha trasladado de manera permanente a la segunda mansión de la familia. Sin embargo, la matriarca del clan Suoh, la madre de Yuzuru, desmiente rotundamente a las voces maliciosas que hablan de un distanciamiento de la pareja.

"Mi hijo y mi nuera forman un matrimonio ejemplar," dijo a través del jefe de prensa de la familia, "de hecho, el motivo por el que ésta se ha mudado temporalmente a la mansión secundaria ha sido para supervisar personalmente la reforma de la casa, ya que ambos planean celebrar ahí la fiesta de su quinto aniversario de boda. Éste se celebrará el 11 de noviembre y las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas; se espera, entre otros, a los representantes de los clanes Haninozuka, Ootori, Jonouchi y Hitachiin."

Todas las familias mencionadas fueron célebres este año por haber sido bendecidas con un nuevo (o dos, en el caso de los Hitachiin) descendiente. ¿Acaso la matriarca desea indicarnos que la señora de Suoh se está preparando, por fín, para un feliz evento? Esperemos que Yuzuru regrese de sus prolongadas vacaciones a tiempo para atender a su propio aniversario.

* * *

_Notas de los investigadores: Para comprender las implicaciones de este artículo, es imprescindible leerlo en combinación con el documento nº 5._


	5. Memoria

**5. MEMORIA**

* * *

_(Documento recuperado de los archivos personales de Yoshio Ootori y donado por Kyouya Ootori para la investigación biográfica sobre Tamaki Suoh)_

* * *

**Memoria del caso YS-08/198X, nombre en clave ISMAEL**

**Seguimiento: Tachibana**

* * *

_2º día_

_15/08/198X_

_Beaulieu-sur-Mer, Francia_

* * *

**7:30 AM:** Suoh se despierta y se ducha. 

**7:45 AM:** Suoh realiza una llamada al servicio de recogida del aeropuerto y solicita una limusina para Shima Maezono, que llegará en el vuelo VA-5842 a las 6:30 PM.

**7:50 AM:** Suoh baja al lobby del hotel y desayuna chocolate caliente, zumo de naranja y croissants.

**8:11 AM:** Un joven de complexión delgada con un sombrero de paja se sienta a la mesa de Suoh. Probablemente su intérprete. Hablan durante media hora. Desde mi posición detrás de un cactus me resulta imposible escuchar el tema de la conversación.

**8:35 AM:** Suoh y el joven abandonan el hotel. Inicio del seguimiento motorizado.

**12:00:** Suoh y su intérprete han pasado las últimas tres horas y media recorriendo villas al borde del mar. Suoh desea alquilar, pero ninguna le satisface. Parada para repostar gasolina. Suoh y el intérprete aprovechan para ir al servicio.

**1:06 PM:** Comida en Villa Kérylos. Suoh y su intérprete comparten una bullabesa y una botella de chianti. Desde debajo de su mesa, oigo cómo el intérprete se excusa. Tiene que ir a recoger algo importante. Suoh le da su aprobación para retirarse.

**1:45 PM:** Tras terminar su sorbete de lima al champagne, Suoh decide alquilar Villa Kérylos para su uso privado.

**1:55 PM:** Inicio de las negociaciones con el director de Villa Kérylos.

**2:07 PM:** Suoh hace una oferta tan extravagante que el director es incapaz de rechazarla. Fín de las negociaciones.

**2:10 PM:** Suoh llama al hotel para que reenvíen aquí sus pertenencias y a Shima Maezono.

**2:15 PM: **Suoh se retira a sus nuevas habitaciones para echar la siesta.

**5:12 PM:** Regreso del intérprete en una limusina que NO pertenece a Suoh. El intérprete viene acompañado por un ruidoso infante rubio de aproximadamente un año de edad. Tanto el intérprete como el infante balbucean en francés; imposible determinar la naturaleza de su relación. Suoh sigue durmiendo, probablemente debido al jet-lag.

**5:30 PM:** Salgo hacia el aeropuerto para ver a la posible amante, Shima Maezono

**6:38 PM:** Shima Maezono es una severa mujer japonesa de unos 65 años, lo cual la descarta –en principio- como amante de Suoh. El servicio de limusinas la recoge puntualmente.

**7:42 PM:** Suoh, su intérprete y el infante reciben a Maezono con una profunda reverencia. El intérprete entrega el infante a Maezono –quizás se trate de una niñera.

**7:45 PM:** El intérprete se quita el sombrero de paja. Su larga melena rubia revela que en realidad es una intérprete. Acto seguido, el infante escapa de los brazos de Maezono y salta a los de Suoh, llamándole "papá" y empapándole la camisa con diversos fluídos corporales.

**8:00 PM:** Suoh, la intérprete, Maezono y el infante se retiran para cenar. Fín de la jornada.

* * *

_Notas de los investigadores: A la vista de las fechas de este documento, resulta evidente que la matriarca mentía sobre el distanciamiento entre su hijo y su nuera y que la celebración del aniversario fue una fachada. Yoshio Ootori no divulgó la existencia de Tamaki Suoh; ésta salió a la luz en enero del siguiente año, cuando se hizo público el divorcio._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Tanto Beaulieu-sur-Mer como Villa Kérylos (¡más bien un palacio!) son lugares reales. Si queréis saber por dónde tuvo que perseguir Tachibana a Yuzuru Suoh, googleadlos y flipad. 


	6. Basura

**6. BASURA**

* * *

_(Documento recuperado de los archivos médicos de la Academia Ouran)_

* * *

Informe de M. Miyagi, psicólogo escolar, sobre Hideko Ayanokouji, alumna de 3ºA (curso escolar 200X-200Y)

La alumna se hallaba fuera de control y presentaba tendencias destructivas, así que me vi obligado a inyectarle un tranquilizante.

Una vez que el Amiplín hizo efecto, la paciente relató un incidente que había tenido lugar en la Tercera Sala de Música, sede del Club de Hosts de Ouran. Según la señorita Ayanokouji, Haruhi Fujioka había intentado propasarse con ella, y en vez de defenderla, los gemelos Hitachiin habían derramado dos jarras de agua sobre su uniforme, Kyouya Ootori la había calumniado, Mitsukuni Haninozuka y Takashi Morinozuka (ambos de su clase) insultado y Tamaki Suoh expulsado de su club para siempre.

Aún estando bajo los efectos de un sedante, la paciente exhibió un vocabulario bastante expresivo para describir a los miembros del Club, entre el que se incluían –pero no exclusivamente- los términos "basura", "víbora", "esbirros", "desviados" y "bastardo".

Mi opinión profesional es que se trata de una pelea causada por un desengaño amoroso. Es probable que la paciente le declarara su amor a Haruhi Fujioka, y ésta rechazara sus avances. Entonces, probablemente, la señorita Ayanokouji perdió la compostura y los demás miembros del club trataron de calmarla como mejor se les ocurrió.

Recomiendo una semana de descanso para la paciente y una charla con Tamaki Suoh, presidente del Club de Hosts. Aunque el que deseen satisfacer tanto a las alumnas heterosexuales como a las homosexuales es una muestra de tolerancia y apertura de miras, Tamaki Suoh debería replantearse las estrategias para rechazar a sus clientes; sin duda alguna, es una situación que podría repetirse fácilmente dada la naturaleza del club y la difícil edad de los estudiantes implicados en él.

** EDIT: MAYO 200X: EXPEDIENTE MÉDICO ORIGINAL TRANSFERIDO A LA ESCUELA SANTA ROBERIA  
(ESTE DOCUMENTO ES UNA COPIA DE SEGURIDAD) **

* * *

_Notas de los investigadores__: En la breve entrevista telefónica que pudimos mantener con Hideko Ayanokouji, ésta desmintió el informe médico y tildó de "mendigo desviado" a Haruhi Fujioka. Es probable que, al igual que la señorita Houshakouji, aún desconozca el verdadero sexo de su ex compañera de estudios. Sin embargo, reconoció que había cambiado de escuela para no tener que cruzarse con Tamaki Suoh, por quien sí sentía –y sigue sintiendo, si su tono de voz al hablar de él puede ser tomado como prueba para la investigación- una poderosa atracción._


	7. Intimidación

**7. INTIMIDACIÓN**

* * *

_(Fragmento del guión de la versión musical off-Broadway de Bananotaku Attack. Revisión del guión original, música y dirección de Benio Amakisa. Producción y diseño de vestuario de los hermanos Hitachiin.)_

* * *

**BARA:** ¡Liberad a la doncella¡Es malvado y rastrero retener a una mujer por medio del chantaje y de la intimidación! 

**TAMASHI:** ¡Vosotras ni pincháis ni cortáis¡Sólo sois unas hembristas radicales con envidia de pene! Haruko se queda; ella así lo anhela (_manoseando el cuerpo de **HARUKO**, mientras ésta se intenta liberar de sus garras babosas_)¡y ha de servirnos, como mujer que es¡Satisfará hasta nuestros más ínfimos deseos, pues ese es el papel del sexo débil!

**BARA:** Sexo débil¿eh? (_con un elegante movimiento extrae de su cinturón brocado un florete láser_). Mi nombre es Benabara; tú que quieres desflorar a mi amor... ¡prepárate a morir!

(_detrás de **BARA** aparece el coro-ejército de gorilas hembra, armadas con ametralladoras que portan el emblema del lirio y el pulpo. Una de las gorilas coge un plátano y lo parte en dos de un mordisco. Arroja medio plátano a los pies de **TAMASHI** , quien palidece y retrocede un paso.)_

**TAMASHI:** (_tratando de esconder su pavor tras una máscara de hombría_) ¡Jamás podréis vencernos, pues somos más fuertes e inteligentes que vosotras, (_escupiendo al suelo_), mujeres! (_sus esbirros avanzan_)

(_Inicio del número musical "La flor vencerá a la espada". Al final, las gorilas han de bailar sobre los cadáveres de **TAMASHI** y sus esbirros. **BARA** acoge a **HARUKO** entre sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente_)

**BARA:** Tranquila, dulce doncella. En mi seno estarás a salvo. (_Se besan._)

-Telón rápido, tres repeticiones-

* * *

_Notas del equipo de investigación: No es un secreto que la versión musical de Bananotaku Attack fue retirada de la cartelera el día siguiente al estreno –a la fuerza, por un equipo de hombres de negro que portaban el emblema K.O. Lo que no es de dominio público es que ese fue el mes en el que Tamaki Suoh sufrió una de sus depresiones más serias, que le mantuvo en la cama durante más de dos semanas. Los hermanos Hitachiin lograron sacarle de la cama tras ofrecerle una compensación en la forma de "unas vacaciones tropicales, iguales a las del instituto" (documentos 2 y 10)_


	8. Caverna

**8.CAVERNA**

* * *

_(Discurso de Kaoru Hitachiin en la boda de Tamaki Suoh)_

* * *

No puedo decir nada que no sepáis sobre Tamaki... perdón, perdón, quería decir... sobre su Majestad. Es un rubio lleno de ínfulas que nos mete en líos imposibles; es un narcisista empedernido que cree que puede ayudar al mundo entero... Es una máquina de feromonas -_¡lo siento por ti, Haruhi!- _y a veces, sobre todo cuando el café de la plebe se ha esfumado, resulta realmente difícil estar con él...

Sin embargo, todas estas son cualidades que se derivan del hecho de que es un ser luminoso y de que la luz hace daño a la vista. Sobre todo cuando sales de un lugar oscuro.

Como una caverna.

¡Venga, chicos! No pongáis esa cara de asombro, que para eso habéis ido todos a un colegio de pago. Para reconocer las referencias culturetas en eventos como estos.

¡No lo neguéis! Todos nosotros estábamos sentados muy cómodos en nuestro pequeño cuévano, comiendo solomillos, pintando lirios, jugando a la videoconsola o enterrando nuestra juventud en libros de texto. Algunos anhelábamos algo más, otros planeábamos seguir en las sombras el resto de nuestra vida. Y entonces llegó su Majestad, enseñándonos lo que eran la furia, el dolor, el espanto y el motivo por el que existen los chistes de guiris rubios –_que alguien saque al novio del rincón oscuro, por favor_- y... el mundo fuera de la caverna.

Bueno, puede que no el mundo plebeyo –l_os fideos de la plebe se los debemos a la novia¡un brindis por ella_!- pero sí el mundo que nos rodeaba. Y, maldita sea¡estaba lleno de chicas¡Que llevaban unos trajes que hacían tanto daño a la vista como la propia luz de Tono! Chicas a las que parecía que caíamos bien, a juzgar por las hileras de números que no hacían más que crecer en el cuaderno del padrino.

También había otras sombras en ese mundo. Sombras a las que, como nosotros, había convencido –más bien arrastrado- al exterior. Sombras que, poco a poco, fueron tomando consistencia humana, que comían pasteles y planeaban conquistar el mundo. Y, entre todas esas sombras, había una más pequeña, más mona y mucho más burra que las demás llamada Haruhi.

Y resultó que Haruhi era una chica – _aunque para mi que se hubiera casado igual con ella de haber sido un camionero, así de profundo es el amor que Tono siente por ella_- y que no se desmayaba con la luminotecnia industrial de Tamaki. A veces hasta era capaz de producirle un apagón. Y, aunque todos nosotros, ex sombras anónimas, la amamos a ella y a su comida casera...

... prometemos no intentar robártela hasta después de la luna de miel, que será cuando tenga derecho sobre la mitad de tu fortuna en caso de divorcio -_¡gracias por el dato, Kyouya!_

¡Vivan los novios!


	9. Recluta

**9. RECLUTA**

* * *

_(archivos digitales recuperados de la base de datos de NihonCom para la investigación biográfica sobre Tamaki Suoh)_

* * *

**de: Le Roi  
para: Ootori  
3-5-200X, 7:45 AM  
**

¡Mon ami! Acabo de ver Napoleón en la sala de proyecciones y la musa de la inspiración ha iluminado mi mente. ¡Ya sé cual va a ser el tema del cosplay de la semana que viene! "Soldados a través de la historia". ¿No te parece una idea fabulosa? Los dos doppelgangers podrían ir disfrazados de soldados escoceses, el pelo les iría perfectamente. ¡Mori-sempai sería un samurai! Aún no he pensado en Hani, pero yo he pensado en ir de Napoleón, claro... tú podrías ponerte el japonés de la segunda guerra mundial, es bastante sobrio y te quedaría bien... ¡y Haruhi sería nuestro recluta benjamín¡Estaría tan mona con unos pantaloncitos cargo cortos y una camiseta ajustada¿No crees? En fín, te dejo a cargo de los detalles, sé que serás capaz de organizarlo todo maravillosamente bien, como siempre. ¡Je te fais la bise! Tamaki.

**de: Ootori  
para: Le Roi  
3-5-200X, 7:50 AM **

No vuelvas a saturarme el móvil con tus sms kilométricos. Hablamos en clase, EN 10 MINUTOS.

**de: Le Roi**  
**para: Ootori  
10-5-200X, 6:32 PM **

¡Kyouya¡Ha sido un desastre¡Menudo espectáculo hemos ofrecido a las damas! Hani sempai no debería haber estado vestido de espartita, parecía un bebé con un pañal de cuero. ¡Y los gemelos no tendrían que haber enseñado el culo a todo el que pasaba¡Me consta que eso no formaba parte de las estrategias militares escocesas¡Y tú podrías haberte cortado un poco al explicar las simpatías imperialistas de Japón por la Alemania nazi. ¡Por muy históricamente correcto que sea, no es para nada seductor¡Pero lo de derramar ketchup sobre las piernas de Haruhi y decir que se las había volado una mina ha sido atrozmente macabro¡Los gemelos se merecen un castigo¡Odio la guerra!

**De: Ootori  
Para: Le Roi  
10-5-200X, **

Fue idea tuya. Te avisé de que no me saturaras el móvil. Bloqueado durante una semana.

* * *

_Notas del equipo de investigación: Obsérvese la diferencia en el estilo del discurso entre estos mensajes a su amigo Kyouya Ootori y la postal del documento 2, dirigida a Haruhi Fujioka. Mientras que el primero presenta un vocabulario arcaizante y pomposo, escogido, quizás de forma inconsciente, para impresionar a Fujioka, el segundo tiene un estilo mucho más fluido y natural, casi infantil en el contenido. _


	10. Rapto

**10. RAPTO**

* * *

**  
**

_(Fragmento de la transcripción de la vista previa al juicio Suoh vs. Suoh, Hitachiin y Ootori)_

* * *

**Preside la sesión la honorable juez Ayame Jonouchi**

**Abogados defensores: Haruhi Suoh por Haruhi Suoh**

Juez Jonouchi: Señores Suoh, les ruego que reconsideren su decisión de prescindir de abogados defensores.

Haruhi Suoh: Señoría, he decidido representarme a mi misma.

Kyouya Ootori: Creo que podemos arreglar esto sin llegar a juicio. Haruhi, si quisieras...

Haruhi Suoh: Señora Suoh, no Haruhi. Y no por mucho tiempo. Señoría, si me lo permite, me gustaría proceder a enumerar los cargos por los que pienso demandarles.

Juez Jonouchi: Proceda.

Haruhi Suoh: Bien. La tarde del 7 de julio del año 201X, sufrí un rapto ordenado por los señores aquí presentes y llevado a cabo por Tachibana, el esbirro de la policía privada de los Ootori. Después de obligarme a embarcar en un avión junto a mi ex compañeros de instituto, los señores Haninozuka y Morinozuka...

Kyouya Ootori: ...ninguno de los cuales declarará en el juicio como testigo de la defensa.

Juez Jonouchi: Silencio, señor Ootori.

Kyouya Ootori: Lo lamento, señoría.

Haruhi Suoh: Después de obligarme a embarcar en un avión, que me dejó en la isla tropical privada El Príncipe, fui conducida a una habitación dónde me esperaban los señores Hitachiin. Estos me arrebataron mi maleta y la sustituyeron con una serie de prendas diseñadas por ellos mismos. Después, los tres nos reunimos con el señor Ootori en el salón, dónde éste decantó unos cócteles...

Ayame Jonouchi: ¿Y?

Haruhi Suoh: Y no recuerdo nada más. Pero pienso demostrar que había una droga en la copa que el señor Ootori me sirvió, que los señores Hitachiin eran conscientes de ello y que conspiraron para que ese mismo fín de semana terminara contrayendo matrimonio con el señor Suoh.

Juez Jonouchi: ¿Tiene pruebas?

Haruhi Suoh: Tengo dos testigos...

Kyouya Ootori: ...que no declararán.

Juez Jonouchi: Silencio, señor Ootori.

Haruhi Suoh: Así mismo, pienso conseguir los testimonios de los conocidos del señor Ootori así como de la criada del señor Suoh, Shima Maezono, que declararán que el primero prometió al segundo que yo contraería matrimonio con él.

Juez Jonouchi: Supongo que habrá cursado la petición de divorcio, señora Suoh.

Haruhi Suoh: Así es.

Juez Jonouchi: ¿Y alega que no recuerda nada?

Haruhi Suoh: Así es.

Juez Jonouchi: ¿Es consciente de que un jurado podría pensar que se casó para divorciarse y así obtener la mitad de la fortuna del señor Suoh?

Kaoru Hitachiin: Es cierto, señora Suoh; eso suena extremadamente sospechoso.

Hikaru Hitachiin: Hay que ver, qué vergüenza, jugar así con los corazones ajenos...

Haruhi Suoh: ¡Yo no quiero su dinero!

Kyouya Ootori: Haruhi, deberías replantearte todo esto del juicio. Nadie saldrá beneficiado. Por otro lado, aunque yo personalmente comprenda mejor que nadie tu deseo de divorciarte de Tamaki...

Juez Jonouchi: ¡Señores, silencio!

Kyouya Ootori: Señoría, si me lo permite... gracias; Haruhi, aunque todos comprendamos tu deseo de separarte de él, hay videos y fotografías que muestran que los días previos a la boda y durante la boda estuviste encantadora, seductora y adorable, y que aceptaste inmediatamente el anillo en la pedida de mano.

Haruhi Suoh: ¡Lo cual demuestra que estaba drogada¡Señoría, yo jamás me comporto de esa forma!

Juez Jonouchi: Señora Suoh, por favor, mantenga la compostura. Recuerde que hasta que usted me lo aclaró yo estaba convencida de que usted era el señor Suoh. Podríamos decir que no sé absolutamente nada sobre su comportamiento habitual. Por cierto¿por qué el auténtico señor Suoh y su verbo florido no han acudido a la vista?

Hikaru Hitachiin: Su complaciente mujercita le dejó en modo carcasa cuando le dijo que no pensaba llevar su apellido.

Kaoru Hitachiin: Y cuando él se ofreció a llevar el apellido de soltera de la demandante, alegando que su figura le daría un cierto aire de nobleza... Haruhi le lanzó la mirada de la muerte.

Juez Jonouchi: Señora Suoh, no puedo garantizarle que gane el caso de rapto y coerción al matrimonio; ambas conocemos demasiado bien al señor Ootori como para esperar que se haya dejado cabos sueltos. Pero cuenta con todas mis simpatías para inclinar la balanza a su favor en el caso de divorcio.

Haruhi Suoh: Gracias, señoría. Ahora, si pudiera desarrollar el caso...

* * *

_Notas del equipo de investigación: Los acusados fueron absueltos de todos los cargos y, eventualmente, después del divorcio, Haruhi Fujioka terminó por reconciliarse con Tamaki Suoh. Actualmente residen, junto con los demás ex miembros del Club de Hosts de Ouran, en un complejo situado cerca de Karuizawa. Se desconoce si el matrimonio frustrado llegó a consumarse._


End file.
